One Mixed Bunch
by pinkfire101
Summary: A new division in the Gotei 13, and 3 werid reiatsu popped up. One is Ichigo's twin sister she's been gone 2 years and comes back. When Hollow and other things start sowing up a group of Soul Reapers come.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey it's Jocelyn or Pinkfire101 either way it doesn't matter to me. I bet you all wonder 'Why is she doing a story when she still has 2 other stories'. The answer is because the first one was a complete fail and I'm still working on the second one. But none of them are BLEACH stories there all OHSHC (aka Ouran High School Host Club). And this story came to me in a dream in fact I have over 20 story idea's that came from dream's but anyway I am adding another OC in and it is Tateno Atsukino OC and her name is Mamori Tenkawa . Okay here it goes I do not _**OWN**_ Bleach or any of the OC except my Naomi.

Naomi: You sound as if you're my mother or something.

Me: Well I am in a way.

Naomi: No your not.

Me: Why is my Naomi rejecting me? *cry* *sob* Anyway *sniffle* Okay so here is the story I hope you enjoy it and tell me if I need to change anything or correct please. READ & REVIEW!

* * *

A short girl around Sixteen years old was lying in the grass in an open field tired of training 24/7. She had dark orange-brown with her eyes closed as the sun hit her pale skin. A boy that looked nineteen was sitting on a rock only a few inches away from her. His black hair was blowing ever so slightly and his tan skin felt warm. He had a cold look on his face while he was looking out in to the distance. I was silent for a while until it was broken.

"Ken, can I ask you some thing?" The orange-brown haired girl asked as she opened her eyes. She put her hand in front of her brown eyes to block the sun.

"Yes Naomi what is it?" The boy, Ken said as he turned to look at the girl. His chocolate eyes met with the girl's brown ones. He noticed that she was now standing instead of lying down.

"I miss them and I was wondering can we go back? I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen if we don't." Naomi said with a serious face and tone. Ken raised his eye brows at the girl.

"I don't think so Naomi." Ken said in a flat tone.

"And why not Ken, you know that I miss them and everyone else in that town." Naomi sad with a black face but in her eyes you could tell that she was a little angry.

"Like I said I don't think so you still need to train. What if something where to happen to you in battle?" Ken explained to her.

"What **else **is there to do? I mean I have already mastered bankai so it not like anyone can hurt me." Naomi said. She knew he meant well but still it made her mad.

Naomi Pov

'_Why is he being so freaking difficult' _I asked myself.

_**'Naomi calm down you and I both know he means well.' **_I heard the voice my head say.

_'Yeah I know Chiyo Yuki Amaya_ _but still he thinks I'm going to get hurt. And you and I both know that won't happen'_

_**'I know but he is your best friend after all and you know as well as I that he just doesn't want to see you get hurt. And you still need to calm down'**_

_'Grrr I know but he knows I miss them and how I feel real bad about leaving them with out expiation. I can never forget the day I left and it was also the day I met my best friend. I remember that I told dad that I'd be at Aiko's that day.'_

***Flashback* **

_"Bye Naomi, see you tomorrow." Aiko said as she closed the door._

_"Yeah, bye. See you at school, Akio." I said with a sigh studying sure did take a lot out of me. After waling a few blocks I go a bad feeling. I heard a horrifying yell and then all of a sudden an ugly masked creature._

_"What a great smell you have." The thing said to me. I felt my heart stop._

_"You'll be a great meal for me little human. So why don't you just stay still so I can eat you." It said to me while it came closer and closer. It was soon right in front of me._

_'This is it; I never thought I was going to die this way.' I thought to myself as I closed my eye. Then all of a sudden I heard what sounded like a knife cutting flesh. I opened my eyes to see a boy with a cold exertion on his face. He also had two swords in his hands they both had a black hilt._

_"Are you ok?" The boy asked I just shook my head yes because I couldn't find my voice._

_"That's good. What's your name?" The boy asked me._

_"Naomi, Naomi Kurosaki and you?" I asked the boy in front of me._

_"My name is Ken Shimekir." He said. I looked at him he had on dark coat with white t-shirt and army green pants. He had pretty chocolate eyes that completed his black hair and tan skin. I also noticed to she that the swords he had where gone._

_"Thank you for saving me from that thing." I said while looking at my feet. _

_"Your welcome and that was a Hollow." He said. I snapped my head up and looked at him in the eyes._

_"A Hollow what the hell is that?" I asked him with a confused expression. After I asked that he went into a big expiation on Hollows, Soul Reaper, and the Soul Society. And how he is a vizard. He also explained why they where after me it was because I have so much reiatsu. _

_"So because I have so much reiatsu that Hollow was after me?" I asked Ken he nodded his head yes._

_"I can help you become a Soul Reaper and to hide your reiatsu." Ken said to me with a serious face._

_"I don't know Ken can I think about it." I asked him._

_"Yes and when and if you do come to this address." He handed me a piece of paper with writing and left._

_*time skip at the Kurosaki's house*_

_As I opened the front door I was greeted with a hug from my dad and little sister Yuzu._

_"Ugh guys can't breath." I strained to tell them but they heard and let go. Dad went into a rant while Yuzu went over to sit next to Karin my other little sister and Yuzu twin. They where both polar opposites but me and my twin brother are kind of a like and yet different._

_"I'm going to bed guys so see you later." I said as I walked up the stairs and went into my brother's and my room._

_"Hey Naomi how was Aiko's house?" My twin brother Ichigo asked me._

_"It was good I guess I'm going to bed, so good-night." I told him as I fell to my bed. My brother and I have the same wired color of orange hair but his is orangey than mine._

_'I wonder if I should go.' I thought to myself._

_'Maybe I should because if I don't everyone I love will get hurt. That's it I can't stand them getting hurt because of me.' I thought as I got up from my bed and packed a bag full of clothes and other things. As soon as I climbed out the window and turned to look at the house and then I ran never to look back again._

***End Flashback***

_**'Naomi I think ken just said something to you'**_I heard Chiyo Yuki Amaya.

"What was that Ken could you repeat that?" I asked him,

"I okay we can go." He said as I put my arms around his waist and yelled thank you over and over again.

I could only think one thing _'I hope that they will forgive and remember me.'_

* * *

Me: Okay there you go that's all I got so far but I will fav chapter Two up next week I promise! Now click the review button and review my story please.


	2. Naomi is back

Me: Hey everyone it's me again thank you to everyone for reviewing and adding my story! It make's me happy to see all these people review and adding my Bleach story and for adding and reviewing you get a big bag of cookies! *hands a bag of cookies to everybody that reviewed and add so far*

Naomi: That's what you get for not studying.

Me: But it was on the Holocaust and who likes to take test on that sad type of thing?

Naomi: ...Good point.

Me: Any who I don't and I repeat **don't **own bleach, the songs that appear or any of the OC's except for Naomi. She is my creation so here it goes.

'_Person's thoughts'_

'_**Zanpakuto Spirit's thoughts' **_

'_Music lyrics' _

Naomi and Ken stepped off the train at the station in Karakura town. Naomi had on a deep purple v-neck and matching converse with dark jeans. She had on little make-up just your basic eyeliner and mascara and had one ear phone in her ear. Her hair was put in to a high pony-tail with her bangs covering her right eye. **(An: Girls have on more stuff then guys uh?)**

Ken had on white t-shirt and army green pants. He had on plain old shoes and his hair was the same a usual. He also had ear buds but in both ears. He and Naomi walked over to where there bags where they both had a back-pack and a duffle bag.

**Naomi's Pov**

Once Ken and I got are bags we started off down the street to the right of us.

"Where to Naomi?" Ken asked me. I looked at the surroundings me new exactly where we are.

"My house is just a couple blocks down this street once we get to the soccer field we're almost there." I told him.

"Alright then lets get walking, shall we?" he didn't even wait for my answer he just stared walking. But I really didn't care.

'_Chiyo I am so nerves. I need some way to calm me down.'_

'**Why don't you just listen to your I-pod that always clams you down.' **

'_Yeah you're right Chiyo music should calm me down.'_

'_**Naomi, can I ask you something?'**_

'_Uh…sure what is it?'_

'_**Will you play the music loud?'**_

'_Gosh women I swear you love music more than me.'_

'_**Yeah well I blame you. So just shut up and play the damn music already." **_

I shock my head as I placed the other ear bud in my ear. I scrolled to the shuffle button on my I-pod. And a song that I haven't listened to in a long time came on. The name of the song was Skyway Avenue by We the Kings.

_She says lets change are luck_

_This night is all we got_

_Drive fast until we crash this dead end life_

_Sweet dream that won't come true_

_I leave it all for you _

_Brick walls are closing in _

_Let's make a run tonight_

_Blinded by the light_

_Hold you throw for ever _

_Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump I will jump too_

_We will fall together_

That's as far in the song I got before we hit the soccer field I noticed that a group of kids where playing against teenagers.

'_Man I miss playing soccer so much. It looks like there having fun.'_

'_**Naomi I know you want to play but think about your family.'**_

I was about to replay when I got hit in the head with a soccer ball and fell to the ground which knocked out my ear phones.

"Are you okay Naomi?" Ken asked me as he helped me up.

"Yeah, it's just caught me by surprise that's all." I said as I picked up my duffel bag off the ground and gave it to Ken.

"Didn't you hear when everyone yelled get out of the way?" Ken exclaimed as he raised his eyebrows.

"No sorry I was chatting with Chiyo." I told him while I picked up the soccer ball off the ground and walked over to where the only girl on the kid's team was yelling at the teenage boys.

"What the hell is wrong with you could have seriously hurt that girl." The raven haired girl said.

"So she should have moved when everyone yelled to get out of the way." The teenage boy said.

As I got closer I had a better look at the girl. She was shorter than me maybe 4'11. She had on a soccer jersey and shorts on with running shoes. She had raven hair that reached just above her shoulder. For some odd reason she looked really familiar. Once I got right there I gave the teen boys the best glare I had and once they saw this they ran.

"Hey why are you all running away huh?" The raven hair girl asked one of the boy's from her team came up and whispered in her ear. She turned slowly and then right there I realized who she was it was my sister Karin.

"It can't be. Naomi is that you?" Karin asked so softly only I heard. I shock my head yes and before I could tell what was going on I was on the ground with Karin hugging my waist.

"Where have you been this whole time? Yuzu, dad, Ichigo, and I missed you so much." She said as she hugged me tighter.

"I missed you all so much too but can you get off me I'm loosing oxygen." I gasped out to her. I felt her let go and get up I let out a sigh of relief. She held out her hand to me and I gratefully grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Uh Karin it's time for us guys to go so see you later" A boy with glasses told Karin.

"Okay bye guys see you later." She told the boys as they ran off.

"So" I jumped "this is one of your sisters that you told me about." Ken asked me. I almost forgot he was even here.

"Yes it is. Karin this is my best friend Ken Shimekir." I told her.

"It's nice to meet you Karin." Ken said in a polite tone but he had a cold look.

"It's nice to meet you to Ken." Karin said in a sarcastic tone Ken narrowed his eye's. He was about to say something but I thought it was a good time to interrupter.

"Anyway we where just about to go home you want to come with?" I asked Karin.

"Yeah but you know Yuzu, dad and Ichigo are going to flip when they see you." She said as we stared walking again.

_*time skip *_

We arrived at the front door of my old home.

'_Wow the outside is the same as it was two years ago. I feel sick all of a sudden.'_

'_**I know why it's because your so nerves'**_

I was brought out of my conversation with Chiyo by Karin.

"Naomi are you and Ken ready to go inside?" Karin asked us all we shock are heads yes. Karin then opened the door and stepped inside we followed close behind.

"Karin your home just in time dinner is ready." I heard a voice that sounded very little girlish it was Yuzu. She came in walking with her head down from the kitchen with a bowel in her hand. She looked up and dropped her bowel in shock when she saw me.

"Naomi it you it's really you." She said as she ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Naomi!" I heard to voices yell and run from up stairs. Yuzu let go of me so I could see who it was. All of a sudden my dad pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Naomi I missed you so much why did you leave with out telling us? Oh it doesn't matter and who's the boy you brought with you your boyfriend?" My dad said as he put me down but I completely ignored his questions. I looked around to see if I could find Ichigo and I did he was standing in the door way we just had a staring contest. He looked a little older then the last time I saw him. He had the same scowl as he used to.

"Are you just going to stare at me or give me a big hug strawberry?" I said with a smirk he scowled more but walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear and all of a sudden I felt five reiatsuin the room besides Ken's but I let it go.

"I missed all of you so much." I said as I pulled away from Ichigo. We all walked into the living room and all sat down.

"Guys this is Ken Shimekir he's my best friend and the guy I've been traveling with. Please don't ask any questions." I told them and they all nodded their heads yes.

"Ichigo, please show Naomi her new room and Ken the guest room." Dad said to Ichigo. He got up and motioned for us to follow him. We walked up the steeps and came to a door on the right.

"Ken this is the guest room if you need anything just yell." Ichigo said with a scowl. Ken just nodded his head with the usual cold look on his face and walked in.

"And your room is in between my and the twins room." He said as we walked up to a room with the number 14 on it my favorite number.

"Thanks Ichigo good-night love you so much bro." I said as I opened the door but I was pulled into another hug.

"Good-night Naomi and love you too sis." He said as he let go and walked out he shut the door behind him. Later after two hours of unpacking I laid down.

'_Finely I'm done I'm so tired.'_

'_**I know just get some rest.'**_

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a horrid screech.

'_Damn hollow they never give up Chiyo you ready?'_

'_**As I'll ever be."**_

I got up and pulled a soul candy out of my pocket. Suddenly I was out of my body. I had on soul reaper uniform while my sword was strapped to my back. I looked back at the artificial soul in my body.

"Stay here and go to sleep." I told her she shock her head yes and went to sleep. I quietly opened my window and climbed out and Ken was waiting for me outside.

"You ready Naomi?" He asked I nodded my head yes and we stared towards the hollow.

Me: Okay there you go I hope you like it. I will try to have a new chapter up every Friday. But please review my story you seriously don't get how happy it makes me to get review but if you don't want to its okay just add this story. Okay so if you want to review please push the review button. Bye-bye everyone.


	3. Enter the OCs

Me: Hello party people this is Jocelyn here with my real two loyal besties JESSICA AND PAIGE. And just so you all know their going to be typing their parts. Now say hi girls.

Paige: What's up gangstas? – Mclovin, from superbad.. HAHA.

Jessica: Yo people!

Me: Are you on crack Paige?

Paige: Well considering I just had to correct your spelling on 'crack' (which you spelled 'crak') and your own name, I think you are!

Me: Leave me alone I'm tired!

Jessica: Hahaha nice one Paige.

Paige: Yeah... need some ice for that BURN? Haha (my signature comeback)

Me: You are all so mean even though I let you stay at my house. *pouts*

Jessica: Ha I get that all the time it doesn't hurt my feelings and first of all you asked if we wanted to stay at your house missy

Paige: Yeah suck on that Joce!

Me: You know what? I'm going to forgive ya'll and let this slide anyway let's properly introduce Paige and Jessica. Paige is…

Paige: Let me tell all you readers what just happened… Joce was typing and started to introduce me... she wrote "Paige is" and then just stared at the keyboard... what great friends I have!

ME: HEY! It's not my fault I can't describe your AWESOMENESS! But Paige and I have been bff's for 3 years anyway and this is Jessica She been one of my bff's for 10 years and she is …. (Interrupted)

Jessica: moreeeeeee awesomer than Paige! (Yes I know that's not a word)

Paige: (after Jessica wrote that they both handed me the keyboard and waited for my awesome comment) your all are just JEALOUS of all my beautifulness!

Me: Whatever we don't really care about that! But ya'll are both awesome in my book but the reviewers are more awesome! Now who wants to be the disclaimer?

Paige: I wannna do it!

Jessica: ohh hey hey hey I want to do it I bet my will be more awesomer!

Paige: Will not!

Jessica: Will to!

Paige: Will not!

Jessica: Will to!

(5 mins later after them arguing in real life)

ME: You know what how about Naomi does the disclaim!

Naomi: Thank you I was getting tired of the old hags arguing!

Jessica: oh hey what it do Naomi.

Paige: WOAHHH! Last time I checked we are not old firkin hags! Your face is….

Jessica: BURN! Oh yeah! Dear Naomi I hate your stinking guts you make me vomit your scum between my toes loveee Jessica!

Me: Jessica quit steeling Alfalfa's lines!

Naomi: (rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue) Jocelyn doesn't own any thing to do with Bleach, songs, or other OC's plus Alfalfa's lines.

Me: What else?

Naomi: No there is no way in hell I going to say that! (I give her a look) Fine but she does in fact own me.

Me: My gosh my little Naomi is growing up so fast.

Paige: I agree with Jocelyn. Very good young grasshopper haha…. GOODBYE, adios, till next time young loyal readers..

Jessica: Yeahh byee my homiesss!

ME: Okay than so here is the story R&R!

* * *

_I was about to fall asleep when I heard a horrid screech._

_'Damn hollow they never give up Chiyo you ready?'_

_**'As I'll ever be."**_

_I got up and pulled a soul candy out of my pocket. Suddenly I was out of my body. I had on soul reaper a uniform while my sword was strapped to my back. I looked back at the artificial soul in my body._

_"Stay here and go to sleep." I told her she shook her head yes and went to sleep. I quietly opened my window and climbed out and Ken was waiting for me outside._

_"You ready Naomi?" He asked I nodded my head yes and we stared towards the hollow._

We came to a stop as soon as we came to the hollow.

"Hey you ugly hollow why the hell are you here?" I yelled aggravated because I was awaking.

"My name isn't ugly hollow its Tamuk. But that is of unimportance right now soul reapers." The hollow named Tamuk said.

"I'm a vizard not a soul reaper." Ken said in a cold voice to Tamuk.

"It still doesn't matter. But **we** have been waiting for the both of you." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

'_Wait did that hollow just say we?'_

'_**I think he did. Naomi there's another one come up on your left'**_

I pulled out my zanpakuto and blocked the attack that came up on the left. I hit the hollows mask and it disappeared. **(An: Naomi's Zanpakuto link: /images/I/51pHVBWdCmL._SL500_.jpg)**

"Naomi that was a close one. Pay more attention to your surroundings." Ken said yelled to me.

"Was that all the back up you brought hollow? I should've guessed." I yelled at Tamuk, he laughed.

"All you soul reapers and vizards are the same always underestimating you're opponent. I think we will enjoy eating you and your friend." It said. Than all of a sudden out of nowhere I was attacked by five different hollows. **(An: I suck at writing fight scene so bare with me and it will be kind of short.)**

"Dance Chiyo Yuki Amaya!" I yelled as my white and blue zanpakuto hit one of their soon as I hit the mask it turned to ice then it cracked and vanished. I repeated the same actions on the other four hollows.

I turned to see Ken just finishing up the last of his hollows. Then slowly turned to the hollow named Tamuk.

"Your finished Tamuk. Any last words before you go?" I asked it once again he laughed.

"No it is you that is finished naive girl." He said. H made movement with his body and all of a sudden hundreds of hollows appeared.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this Ken." I whispered next to me where he had both his swords out.

"Okay here's the plan. Your goin-" But Ken didn't get to finish. We hared three voices say 'Kitten Cancun I reject, El Director, and Gastrula Tent'.

_'They sound very familiar.' _I thought to my self. I than all so saw a million arrows being shot at the hollows but every time they killed one more showed up. What ever they where ding it was not helping at all. I looked over at Ken and looked at me. He gave me a nod to let me know to go a head and try it out.

I pulled my zanpakuto in front of me and Screamed 'Dance in the moon light, Chiyo Yuki Amaya' while moving it in a circle motion. It created an icy tornado it then went around hitting only the hollows freezing them all in ice even Tamuk. I slowly walked to where he was with Ken following me.

"Never underestimate your opponent." With that said I made an X with my sword and they all turned to water droplets.

I was so happy that I started dancing goofy with my hands in the air moving side to side.

"Naomi not here there are eyes watching us." he whispered to me and I stopped quickly.

"Sorry I was just so happy that I couldn't hold it in." I whispered back ashamed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I hared my twin's voice say. Ken and I slowly turned around to see Ichigo and three people with him. There was a girl with caramel hair, a Mexican looking boy, and a boy with glasses perched on his nose.

"NAOMI, KEN WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS YOU BACK THERE!" Ichigo yelled it grabbed every one else attention.

"No it was Santa clause and the Easter bunny. Of courser it was us you stupid strawberry." I told him calmly.

"Naomi's back wow she hasn't changed at all." The girl with caramel hair said. I took a long look at her features. Her face held kindness and happiness. Her eye where childish and innocent. Her hair went to her mid section and it held to snowflake clips.

'_Those look really familiar for some reason.'_

'_**I recall you once talking about named Orihime having those same clips.'**_

Then it clicked the girl was **Orihime **that meant the Mexican guy was Chad and the guy with glasses was Uuryu.

"Chad, **Orihime**, and Uuryu I missed you all so much." I yelled as I pulled them in to a big hug.

"It's good to see you to Naomi." **Orihime **said as I get go of them.

"I know it's been so long!" I said.

"Where have you been?" Uuryu asked me.

"It's a really long story that me and Ken have to explain to you, Chad, Hime, and Ichigo." I explained with a sigh.

"You not only have to explain to us but you need to explain to dad, Yuzu, Karin, and a few other people." Ichigo said. I was confused no scratch that I was really, really confused.

"Why do I need to do that?" I asked.

"Because they know about everything about soul reapers." Ichigo said the usual scowl on his face. **(AN: In this story they know about soul reapers.)**

"Okay who are the other people?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihōin ex soul reapers." Ichigo said.

"I think I'll go back to the house." Ken said in emotionless voice as he started walking a way. I let out a big sigh.

"I'll be right back." I said as I ran to catch up with my best friend.

"Ken! Ken! Ken wait a minute will you." I called after him he stopped and turned around I caught up to him with in seconds.

"What Naomi? What is it?" He asked me.

"Why don't you come with us to explain." I asked him.

"You know I can't. I don't feel comfortable with soul reapers." He said with a blank face.

"Please Ken. It will be scary with out you and I don't want to explain by myself." I said pleadingly.

"Naomi doesn't try and change my mind I'm not going." He said. I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"No Naomi." He said as he tried looking away but he finely gave in.

"Okay I'll go just stop the puppy eyes." he said I smirked.

"I hate you so much." He whispered thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Love you too." I said while laughing. We started to walk back to my brother and co. I looked at ken his face held a cold expression as we walked.

_'You know what Chiyo Ken may look mean and cold hearted but he's actually a pretty caring person.'_

_**'I couldn't agree more Naomi.'**_

By then we where in front of my brother I noticed someone was missing.

"Where Hime?" I asked Ichigo he looked at me.

"She went to get dad, Yuzu, and Karin." I told me.

"Oh okay." I said as I looked around it was still dark it looked like it was eleven o'clock at night.

"You guys ready to go?" Ichigo asked us. We nodded are heads yes and took off to the right.

**In the Soul Society 3 person's pov **

The captains, vice captains, of squads two trough fourteen where waiting for Captain-Commander Yamamoto to begin the captains meeting. With one 3rd seat and a short girl with violet eyes.

"The reason why you are all here today is because a massive number of hallows have showed up in the world of the living. Along with two unfamiliar powerful reiatsu that are captain level." He said to the captains in the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Himura, Captain Kent, Captain Shiro, Captain Tomoshibi, Captain Kuchiki, and Captain SoiFon you six will be going to the world of the living to investigate." Captain-Commander Yamamoto said all six nodded there heads.

"You will also be accompanied by vice-captain Kotetsu, Vice-Captain Wihlyms, Vice-Captain Cross, Vice-Captain Abarai, 14 division 3rd seat Himura, 13 division unseated officer Kuchiki. You will leave as soon as this meeting is dismissed do you understand?" he asked them and all thirteen people nodded there heads.

"Very good this meeting is now over." The Captain-Commander then exited the room.

**Back a Urahara shop (Naomi's pov)**

I looked at everyone sitting in the room. It felt like it was going to be a long evening. I was about to start when all of a sudden a door appeared out of nowhere and out came thirteen people out of the door.

'_Yup it's going to be a very long evening.'_ Thought to my self as I shook my head.

* * *

There you go only one more oc to bring in! What will happen next time? Anyway I hoped you liked it the next chapter will be posted Monday 'cause I'm going to six flags Sunday so yeah. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Bye!


	4. Intro

Hello people how's life? Good I hope and if not then I'm sorry. Anyway here's chapter 4, but before I do the disclaim. Randomguy24 I got Microsoft so hopefully there won't be a lot of mistakes. Ok here it goes I don't own anything except for the plot and Naomi.

* * *

I looked at everyone sitting in the room. It felt like it was going to be a long evening. I was about to start when all of a sudden a door appeared out of nowhere and out came thirteen people out of the door.

_'Yup it's going to be a very long evening.'_ Thought to myself as I shook my head out of the corner of my eye I could see Yuzu and Karin thinking the same thing.

"What the hell are doing here guys? I mean Renji and Rukia I understand but Toushiro, and Byakuya." Ichigo yelled.

"That's Captain Hisugaya to you Kurosaki." A guy with white hair said. He had on a standard uniform with a white haori that had a ten on it. He was short maybe an inch taller than me. His face held a cold expression his eye's where the most beautiful color I've ever seen a deep blue. I guess he could feel that I had been staring at him 'cause he looked at me.

His eyes where bordering into mine it felt like he could see in to my soul. I broke our eye contact and looked over to my brother who was currently getting hit in the face by a girl. I than looked over at Ken his face was blank and held no emotion except his eye I could read him like a book. He felt uncomfortable around the new comers perhaps it has to do with that he doesn't really like soul reapers that much. I looked back to Ichigo who was now arguing with the girl. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ichigo stop flirting with Rukia/the girl and introduces everyone." Karin and I yelled at him.

"The midget started first by hitting me." Ichigo yelled back.

"I'm not a midget you strawberry!" She yelled I smirked I liked this girl.

"It doesn't matter beside you shouldn't be calling people name's in the first place. Now say sorry for calling her a midget and you do know that by calling her a midget you're calling me one to." I said while glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Rukia for calling you a midget. And I'm sorry Naomi for offending you." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's better now if you will please introduce every one that would be great." I said with a smile.

"I'm not doing that it will take forever and besides I don't even recognize half the people." He said while giving me his trade mark scowl.

"Fine will you please introduce yourself?" I said with a smile. The first introduce themselves was the girl that was hitting Ichigo, Rukia was her name I think. She was three inches taller than me. Her black hair came down to the middle of the throat. Her eyes where violet she had the standard soul reaper uniform on.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki I'm an unseated officer in division thirteen. And please call me Rukia." She said with a kind smile.

The next person was a guy about 6'3 he looked lean. His blonde dull jaw length hair went perfect with his lightly tan skin and blue eyes. Also like almost everyone else he had the standard uniform on his haori had the number fourteen on it.

_'That's weird.'_

_**'What's weird mistress Naomi?'**_

_'Mistress that's a new one anyway I what I mean is that isn't their only supposed to be thirteen divisions not fourteen?'_

_**'I really don't know anymore why don't you ask mistress.'**_

_'Okay I will just stop calling me mistress it's creepy.'_

_**'Whatever you say mistress.' **_I could sense the smirk in her voice. I was about to comment back when I was brought out of my thought when the guy introduced himself.

"My name is Kagai Tomoshibi. I am captain of the fourteenth division." He said to us.

"Uh aren't there only thirteen divisions?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes.

"There was up until Captain-Commander deemed it necessary for a fourteenth division." He said to me I nodded my head to show him I understood what he was saying.

The next person who introduced them self's was a girl a girl of average height. Her black shoulder length hair was in a shaggy style with her bang slightly above her eye brows. Her eye's where a vibrant blue-green her pale skin seemed to fit her perfectly. The vibe that came from her seemed that I would get along with her just fine. Attached to her uniform arm was a badge that said 'Vice Captain of 14 division'.

"Hello my name is Yuzuki Cross vice Captain of fourteenth division." She said in a happy tone.

After her was a guy that was fairly tall maybe about 6 feet. He had short dirty blonde hair his skin slightly tan along with brown eye. By the way he stood you could tell laid back type of guy. On top of his uniform he had a haori with the number three on it. So he must be the third division captain.

"Hey my name is Jim Kent I'm the third division captain." he said in a laid back tone.

The next person was a women of average height she had long red hair which was in a pony tail and very pale skin. Her violet eye went good with her red hair. Her eyes held kindness and compassion which was very rare now a days. On her top of her uniforms was an odd color haori the haori was purple which happened to be my favorite color. On the back it had the number five.

"My name is Ayame Himura and I am captain of the fifth division." She said in a kind comforting tone.

A guy about average height had a cold blank face his eye were grayish-violet. He had long black hair that came down to his shoulders he also had three triangle things in his hair. He had on a white scarf on top of his uniform and his haori had the symbol for six on it.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki captain of the sixth division." He said in a cold tone that sent shivers down my back.

After Byakuya introduced himself was guy that was about Ichigo's height. His flaming red hair was in a pony tail that was going all different directions with a white bandana across his forehead. On his face were these wired looking tattoos he also had pale skin and brown eyes. He is also tall maybe 6'2 or 6'3 tops. Like Ichigo he had a scowl on his face he had the soul reaper uniform on with a vice captain badge.

"Yo the name is Renji Abarai. I'm vice captain of the sixth division." He said with a scowl on his face.

Next up was a girl that was a inch shorter than me. She's slender with a well developed chest. Her hair was short in the back and long in the front and her eyes were violet. Her ivory skin matched her uniform perfect she had a haori with the number nine on it. The way she held her self had B**** written all over it. **(An: Sorry not allowed to write the full cuss word because my brothers always get on my profile and read my stories. And if they see cuss words like that than I get in big trouble and get grounded for three weeks. And I don't want that cause that means no story.)**

"The names Kuro Shiro captain of the ninth division." She said in a rather bored tone.

The next person was a guy that had his purple hair in a pony tail his skin was very, very pale. His grey eyes were bubbly and happy. On his neck he had a beautiful butterfly tattoo. He was very tall possibly the tallest out of all the guys. In his hand I noticed he had a book and reading glasses. He had the standard uniform on with a vice captain badge it had the number five on it. Which meant he was on the same squad as captain Ayame.

"Hi my name is Brynn Ashleigh Wihlyms and I'm the vice captain of the fifth division." he exclaimed in a bubbly tone.

_'Dang how many people did the captain-commander send?'_

_**'I don't know but it seems rather odd that he'd send all these captains and vice-captains do you think?'**_

_'I don't know I never visited before.'_

_**'You're right. You might want to start paying attention before people think you're spacing out.'**_

_'Yeah your right.'_

As I came out of my conversation with Chiyo I noticed a girl that was freakishly taller than all of the other girls. She had short silver hair a couple of the longer strands were braided her eyes were a grey color. The way she stood you could tell she was nervous. She was fiddling with her uniform the badge on her left arm had the number four on it.

"Uhh... Hi my name is Isane Kotetsu and I'm the vice captain of the four division it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said nervously while bowing.

"And my name is Soifon I'm captain of the second division." Said a girl's voice that came from right next to Isane.

The girl was short possible my height. She had the regular captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori with a yellow obi tied around her waist. Her black hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. Her gray eyes were cold and hard.

A girl with beautiful green eyes had a bored look in them and on her face. Her pale skin went quite well with her hair. It was a cappuccino color with sliver highlights it was short in the back. The whole thing looked kind of choppy she also had two long locks framing her face. Her bade was on the right side of her uniform it said '3rd seat 14 division'. And her uniform was different from everyone else. It had detach sleeves and her top was slightly more form fitting, and shows more belly. Her hakama is slightly lower and appears to be more like harem pants then hakama.

"The name is Rikai Himura but I go by Himura. And I'm the third seat of the fourteenth division." And she had a bored tone to match. The only person that hadn't introduced them self's was the guy with the white snowy hair and beautiful turquoise eyes.

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya but call me Captain Hitsugaya. I am the captain of the tenth division." He said in a harsh tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"And there's no need to introduce yourself Ichigo, or your family and everyone else except maybe the two newcomers I haven't seen before." Rukia said with a hint of curiosity.

"Wait they've been there the whole time?" Renji yelled while pointing at Ken and me. It took everything I had not to roll my eyes and make a smart comment.

"Of course they have Renji where the hell have you been?" Ichigo said while hitting him upside the head.

"Anyway if you mind introducing your self's please." Captain Ayame asked while looking at Ken and me. Ken looked at me and I looked at him he gave me a nod and stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Ken Shimekiri." He told them while bowing.

"Hey everyone it's nice to meet you and my name is Naomi Kurosaki. I'm Ichigo's twin sister." Almost half of the people were shocked when introduced myself.

"You idiot why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?" Rukia and Renji yelled while hitting Ichigo.

"Hey sorry I didn't really like talking about her because she disappeared without telling me okay and it was kind of hard to talk about." He yelled at them god now I felt really guilty.

"Yeah sorry about that do you think you guys can forgive me Ichigo, dad, Yuzu, and Karin." I told them with a sad smile.

"Of course we forgive you Naomi." Dad said while Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu nodded their heads.

"Thank and if you don't mind me asking why are all of you here?" I asked while looking at the newcomers.

"Where here to investigate two powerful reiatsu and why there are a massive number of hallows showing up." Capitan Kagai said.

"But it looks like we found out who the two powerful reiatsus are." Yuzuki said in a hyper tone.

"Well have to report this to Captain-Commander the next time we talk to him." Captain Soifon said.

"Your right. Wait where we interrupting something?" Captain Jim said.

"Actually I was about to tell everyone why I disappeared and met Ken. You are all welcome to sit and listen." I told them kindly. Some of them stood while some to a seat. After a few second before I started telling them everything that happened on that day.

"You see it all started one night two years ago when I was walking home from my friend Akio's house." I then went in to very thing that happened from the hollow to Ken saving me to my decision to leave in detail.

"And that's what happened." I told them as I finished. They all nodded their heads understandingly.

"Okay it's time to get your Gigai's and figure out where you're staying." Urahara said from behind his fan while looking at my dad. My dad had this glint in his eye like he knew something.

_'Why do I feel like they're up to something?'_

_**'Maybe it's cause they are up to something.'**_

_'Greattttt.'_

* * *

There you go there's another chapter next one will be up real, real soon if I have over 24 reviews. XD! Just a thought! Review please.


	5. Bonding time

Hey sorry guys its summer vacation where I'm at in the USA! And you know what that means summer job. That's why I haven't posted in a while so here it goes I own anything except the plot and Naomi. I hope you can all forgive me and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Read and review!

* * *

'_Why do I feel like they're up to something?'_

'_**Maybe it's cause they are up to something.'**_

'_Greattttt.'_

Once everyone got settled into there Gigai's dad and Urahara told us where all of us are going to be staying.

"Okay Naomi and Ken are staying at my house which means I can have five people stay at my house." Dad told everyone and rambled on and on to a small size photo of my mom saying he'll soon have more children. Well, up until Ichigo and I hit him on the head and he fell unconscious.

"I can have two people stay at my apartment." Orihime piped up, in a quit voice.

"And that means I will be able to have six lovely young people at my house." Urahara said as he smiled from behind his fan when he saw my dad had gained consciousness and flung himself at me.

"Ohhh Naomi my beautiful daughter! Why are you being so rebellious?" He yelled while holding me tightly, cutting off my air supply.

"Hey Goat chin let go of Naomi before you kill her!" Karin yelled at our dad but all he did was tighten his grip on me.

"Dad let her go she's starting to turn purple." Yuzu said in a worried voice. I was about to pass out at the lack of oxygen until my father let go.

"What the hell is your problem dad? We just got her back so don't go and try to kill her!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh I'm so sorry Naomi please forgive your daddy!" He said as he through himself at my feet.

"Dad get up! And tell every one who's staying with us. I'm sure there tired and want to rest." I exclaimed while rubbing my temples.

"Your right my loving daughter! Ok let's see I want Hitsugaya, Soifon, Kuro, Rukia, and Byakuya." My father said in the happiest tone as if he was a child in a candy store.

"He makes it sound like there pick teams for football." I mumbled to Ken and he nodded in agreement.

"Than I get Himura, Isane, Yuzuki, Jim, Kagai, and the free loader." Urahara said in a laid back I don't care tone.

"Hey I'm not a free loader!" Renji screamed at the top of his lungs but everyone ignored him.

"I guess that leaves captain Ayame and vice captain Wihlyms to stay at my house." Orihime chimed in. Everyone was silent for a moment until I could no longer take the silence and it was far to crowded in the room for my liking.

"Well its nice meeting everyone and if you'll excuse me I need to take a walk so goodnight everyone." I said as I got up and made my way to the door. I walked down the hallway to the door that led to the outside of the shop house. I barely made it outside when I heard to voices call my name. I turned around to see Karin and Yuzu running after me.

"Hey girls what's up?" I asked them.

"Can we walk with you?" Yuzu asked while using a puppy dog face.

"Sure I don't see why not." I said as the three of us started to walk. After about five minutes Karin broke the silence.

"Naomi I'm glad your back. I missed you a lot." She said as she stared forward.

"I did too Naomi even though I had Karin I still missed you because you where always there to take care of us when dad was working in the clinic or Ichigo was out with friends. I missed having to spend time with you." Yuzu exclaimed with a small sad smile.

"Yeah Yuzu right you know I missed all the times we played soccer together or how all three of us walked to the ice cream parlor down the road and get ice cream." Karin smiled at the memories.

"I know how you fell. I missed all of you 24/7 every time I was training I always thought of you all and missed everyone terribly. There were times when I felt like giving up and than I remembered why I wanted to become a soul reaper." I said softly.

"Why did you?" That asked in perfect unison, I smiled. We walked down the hill towards the water and sat down on the ground.

"To protect the both of you. I mean dad and Ichigo can take care of themselves but I wanted to protect you two the most. The night I left I promised mom that I'd get strong for the both of you." I got sad at the memory.

"You see right before I left to meet Ken I went to the place where mom died…"

***flashback***

'_I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm actually going through with this.' I thought as I ran to meet Ken but before I go I have to do something. After running for ten minutes I got to my destination I walked over to where there was a cross in the ground near the river. I sat in silence for a couple of minutes listing to the water dripping in the river in front of me._

"_Hey mom how are you, good I hope. Mom I really wish you where here I miss you so much so does Dad, Yuzu, Karin, Even Ichigo even though he doesn't show it often. Mom I'm leaving. I'm leaving to… to keep them safe, there not safe around me. If they stay around me they'll end up getting hurt." I let out a bitter laugh._

"_If you where a live you would have said 'Naomi Stop talking nonsense and think about what your doing before you act on your gut.' but the thing is mom I did think this trough. I thought if I stay than their bound to get hurt and I can't have that, I can't have them hurt on my account I just can't. I don't think I could handle it if Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu or even dad got hurt. So that's why I'm leaving." I said through tears._

"_I want to be strong so I can protect them all so I'm going to promise you mom that I will get stronger to protect them especially Yuzu and Karin. Oh mom if you where still alive you would have been proud of them. There so much like you. Yuzu has your kind heart and sweet loving nature. While Karin also has your kind heart but also has your stubbornness and compassion." I smiled weakly._

"_Mom, Yuzu has been taking over the chorus, me and Ichigo have been teaching Karin how to play soccer and she loves it. Speaking of Ichigo, he hasn't been the same with out you. He's stopped smiling and started to hide his feelings, it scare's me at times cause I'm his twin and I feel like I can't do anything for him. Not only him but I too stopped smiling for a while, when you died it felt like the end of the world and I cried a lot. Yeah that's right I said it I cried shocking isn't." I felt more tears come to my eyes as looked at my watch._

"_I have to go mom. I love you so much and I will keep that promise to become stronger for there sake." I got up and readjusted the backpack on my back and whipped the tears away from my eyes. I slowly started to walk away from the place that she died to where I was supposed to meet Ken._

***End Flashback***

"And that's what happened." I told them with a weak smile.

"Do I really have mom's kind heart and sweet loving nature?" Yuzu asked with tears in her eyes I nodded my head. We sat in the same spot for about 30 minutes before I decide it was time to go home. When we got up I noticed how tired Yuzu was so I gave her a piggy back ride home. Soon after she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep the rest of the walk home. Karin nor I never said a word, when we got to the front door I noticed the lights where on.

"Karin would you mind opening the door for me?" I looked over at her she shook her head and opened the door. I stepped in the door right after Karin, that's when I saw my dad come straight towards me with his fist come toward my face. I stepped to the side and his knuckles hits the door.

"Hey Naomi where's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked I turned around so He could see the sleeping girl. I turned back around to see him sitting with the other guest at the kitchen table all of them had their eye on me. But the one named Toushiro Hitsugaya eyes caught mine and it made my heart quicken. I forcefully averted my eyes to Ichigo, he was getting up from the table and he the processed to me.

"Here let me get her form you." he said as he took her off my back and took her up to her room. I looked back at everyone and told them good-night and walked to my room I opened the door and went straight to my bed.

'_uhmmm I wonder where Ken is?'_

'_**Probably in his room cooped up.' **_

'_Like he's always is.'_

'**So you coming to you inner world tonight?'**

'_Yes so don-' _I was about to finish but was interrupted when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I sat up in bed Indian style.

"Karin." The voice said.

"Come in." The door opened and I see Karin dressed in her sleeping attire for the night. She walks over to my bed and sits down.

"Naomi can you tell me about the training you endured and other fun things?" She asked me as she put her head in my lap.

"Of course I can. Lets see where do I start?" I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Ah how about the time I first faced Ken in a sparring match." Me and Karin stayed up a lest two hours later talking until she fell asleep. I picked her up and slowly took her took her and Yuzu's room I put her down and tucked her in and kissed her forehead and wished her good dreams. I also went to tuck in Yuzu properly and kiss her forehead and whished her good dreams too. I than walked out of their bed room and went to mine, I slipped into bed and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

They you go sorry It took forever another chapter should be posted ASAP hopefully! Well goodnight cause it is currently 2:32 am in the morning! Review please!

PS: The Next chapter is going to be about Naomi's Inner world and a big surprise!


	6. Chapter 6: Riddles, Cute, Hot, or Sexy?

Me: Man this chapter took for ever I mean I finished it than rewrote it then rewrote it again. And again until I had enough and thought it's go enough. So here is another chapter for yah! So here it goes I don't own anything beside Naomi and the plot *sigh* if only I could by bleach. Anyway enough dillydally on to the awesome story that has 32 Reviews! ^_^ Keep them coming.

* * *

"_Who is it?" I asked as I sat up in bed Indian style._

"_Karin." The voice said._

"_Come in." The door opened and I see Karin dressed in her sleeping attire for the night. She walks over to my bed and sits._

"_Naomi can you tell me about the training you endured?" She asked me as she put her head in my lap._

"_Of course I can let's see where do I start?" I ran my fingers through her hair._

"_Ah how about the time I first faced Ken in a sparring match." Me and Karin stayed up a least two hours of talking until she fell asleep. I picked her up and slowly took her took her and Yuzu's room I put he down and tucked her in and kissed her forehead and wished her good dream. I also went to tuck in Yuzu properly and kiss her forehead and whished her good dreams too. I than walked out of their bed room and went to mine, I slipped into bed and w__ent to sleep._

I awoke in a snow covered forest to the sound of snow falling. I walked forward towards the familiar trees with my hand out touching each tree as I passed. The snow on the emerald trees was breath taking; soon the ice thinned under me as I reached the end of the snowy forest. I looked up at the sky to see the permit sunset I slowly walked forward but never took my eyes off of it. My foot hit hard ice and I landing on my butt, slipping towards the middle of the frozen solid pond.

"Damn it, happens every single time; it never ceases to amaze me." I thought out loud as I rubbed the now sore spot. I stood up carefully and made my way back to where the ice met snow. Once I reached it I just stood there taking in the serene, I sucked in the frigid air and let out a deep calming sigh. The wind twirled a tornado of glittering snow flakes around me as if trying to get my attention. The snow flakes move gracefully to the left where a snowy hill resided.

And on the very top sitting was a white artic fox, its dark piercing blue eyes bored into my amber ones. It got up and began to walk to the end of the hill where two giant sitting rocks where. It jumped up on the rock and sat down happily than it looked back at me the fox's eye beckoned me forward. I walked to the rock right in front of the fox and sat down.

"It's good to see you Mistress Naomi." The fox spoke.

"Ah, it's good to see you to Chiyo Yuki Amaya." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Aw, What's the matter Mistress shrimp?" The fox said slyly.

"Quit calling me Mistress." It took another moment to rejecter on the last part of what she said, "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP. YOU FOR LEGGED TALKING FREAK OF NATURE!"

"What you still don't like talking to me in this form? Why, I'm hurt Mistress." The fox spoke with fake hurt.

"Just change into your other form. It doesn't feel right talking to a freaking animal rather than a person." I said in a calm voice.

I let out a sigh as the fox turned into a beautiful woman that looked 25. Her heart shaped face was framed with long white locks that came to her midsection. Her blue eyes held wisdom and kindness with a hint of mischievous

Her cheeks were tainted with a faint natural blush and her lips were a vibrant shade of red. On top of her head where her fox ears; they where an off-white with black tips. If she was standing she would be a foot taller than me. She was wearing a white kimono with black and blue snowflake designs.

"Is this better mistress?" she asked; her voice was soft and sweet.

"Yes and thank you." I said, "So there must be a reason you asked me here. 'Cause I only come three times a week and I had my third visit two days ago."

"What makes you think I have a reason? Can't I just miss my Mistress?" She asked. I gave her a look and she smirked, "Fine you caught me, there is a couple reasons to why I asked you here."

"Let's hear it shall we." I said in a bored tone trying my best to hide my curiosity.

"Okay Mistress here it goes but be warned it is a riddle. 'What is invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, yet people can't survive without it?'….can you guess?" **(An: ****I'll give virtual baked cookies and cake to everyone who can guess the riddles right!)**

"HUH?" I asked utterly confused.

"Fine here's an easier one. 'What makes grown men cry, but humanity would go extinct without it?' see that was easier….I think?" Chiyo said as she lifted her hand to her chin in a think position.

"That's still hard!" I yelled while moving my arms up in down like a bird flapping its wings.

"Calm down Mistress here's another…'what causes a sudden increase in heart rate, a loss of memory and overall brain function, but is not a drug?'….what is it?"

"Chiyo, you expect me to answer these riddles now? I don't even know what your talking about." I said freaking out a little.

"I know, little one." I shot her a glare but said nothing, "I don't expect you to answer now, but I do know you'll be finding out very, very soon"

"Wait a minute you said there were _reasons_ not _reason_ so what's the other reasons?" I asked.

"I've notice you've been very sad even though you don't show it on the out side. It shows on the inside. " Chiyo said in a motherly tone,

"Why is it that you're sad, Naomi? I'm here to listen not only as my mistress but as your friend. Plus you're like a daughter to me."

"Thanks Chiyo that means a lot to me. The reason I'm sad is because even though I just got back here with my family… I feel as though I'll have to leave soon. And not on good conditions either" I said with a sigh.

"Naomi, I know you feel that way because I feel it to. But I think that you should enjoy the company of your family plus your new found friends and not worry. You're to young to worry about thing so many thing at the same time, it's good to take a break from it all. And if what we feel is right than at least you have the memories of the good times you had." Chiyo said as she got up from her spot on the rocks. Her bare feet hit the grass and she walked over to me with out making a sound. She motioned for me to scoot over and I obliged. She sat down and put her arms around my shoulder and waist to give me a side hug.

"Thank Chiyo. Your like the mother, older sister figure I never had." I said as I put my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know Mistress. Oh I almost forgot." she said.

"What did you almost forget?" I asked as I removed my head from her shoulder to look at her.

"Oh, I also called you here to see if you think the young boy with striking white hair and beautiful eyes was cute...hot...sexy?" She said slyly; I felt my face heat up.

"I don't know….I mean I wasn't looking." I said trying to hid my blush.

"Aw, little Mistress has a crush on somebody. This is just gold just think what would happen if your sisters found out or anybody else." Chiyo laughed as I stared in horror.

"You wouldn't dare." I said with a glare.

"Oh I would and I would manifest myself with out your knowing to do so." She said with a smirk.

"You vixen!" I yelled as I jumped off the sitting rock.

"I was only kidding." Chiyo said.

"You better because that was not funny." I muttered.

"Mistress it's time for you to go." She told me. I thanked her for everything and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes a let out a startled scream. Ichigo covered his ears and jumped back.

"What the hell, Naomi." He yelled back at me.

"What do you mean 'What the hell, Naomi' you're the one that was hovering over me." I yelled to him, but Ichigo put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh…everyone is still sleeping. Yuzu asked me to wake you up to see if you would go to the grocery store." He said as he took his hand off my mouth.

"Fine, but I'm not going alone." I said.

"I know I'm going with you. So get dressed and meet me down stairs." He got up and left my room. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my baggy black sweat shirt. Than walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jean shorts. I got dressed and pulled my hair into messy pony tail and put on my shoes. I checked myself in the mirror and than head down stairs.

* * *

Me: There you go be sure to check out my two new stories that will be posted very soon and their names our 'Private Academy' and 'Song of the soul'. Please review. Until next time bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Ichigo's POV say what!

**One Mixed Bunch**

**Me: This is really short and I hope you all like it! I promise to try and update more often but no grantees. I do not own bleach and OCS in any shape or form. Well, I do own Naomi. Oh and I need more Animes to watch Please help me with my problem. These are some once I have watched: Soul Eater, bleach, Fruits baskets, Ouran high school host club, Vampire knight, and full metal alchemist.**

* * *

**Last on One mixed bunch:**

"Mistress it's time for you to go." She told me. I thanked her for everything and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes a let out a startled scream. Ichigo covered his ears and jumped back.

"What the hell, Naomi." He yelled back at me.

"What do you mean 'What the hell, Naomi' you're the one that was hovering over me." I yelled to him, but Ichigo put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh…everyone is still sleeping. Yuzu asked me to wake you up to see if you would go to the grocery store." He said as he took his hand off my mouth.

"Fine, but I'm not going alone." I said.

"I know I'm going with you. So get dressed and meet me down stairs." He got up and left my room. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my baggy black sweat shirt. Than walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jean shorts. I got dressed and pulled my hair into messy pony tail and put on my shoes. I checked myself in the mirror and than head down stairs.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov (YAY) (before she woke up)**

I woke up abruptly to the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly sat up and turned it off so a certain sleeping person in my closet wouldn't wake up. I rubbed my eyes as I through the blankets off of me to get up. I walked over to my dresser and got my clothes for the day. Quietly I walked over to the door opened it and closed it softly so that no one in the house would wake up. And kill me.

Walking down the hall I came to a stop on the last door on the right; opening and closing the bathroom door behind me. Once in I took off all my clothes and turned the shower on. I waited a couple seconds for the right temperature to be set before steeping into the shower. I let the warm water fall on my hair, shoulders, and face. The warmness made me think different things. The sun, adventures I have been on and adventures made me think of leaving the ones I love behind which brought one thing to my mind. Naomi.

_'Naomi. You have changed your not the little sister I used to take care of. The one that AWLAYS came to me for help when someone was picking on you cause of your hair color, outstanding personality, or when you got scared. I miss you calling me Ichi-nii.'_ I let out a sigh and turned off the water. I got out and got dressed when I was done I left the bathroom. Once I closed the door behind me I was greeted by Yuzu who looked like she was still half asleep.

"Yuzu are you okay?" I asked her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Ichi-nii. I'm just really tired." she said as she let out a yawn.

"Ok. Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Well I was going to start making breakfast for everyone but than I remembered that we don't have enough ingredients." She said giving me a look saying that I need to go get the things she needs.

"Fine I'll go. Just give me the list of things we are going to need for the week." When I finished saying this she shoved me a huge list and head down the hall way before she got halfway she turned around.

"Ichi-nii you should take Naomi with you. Out of the four of us you and dad have not gotten to spend time with her. You and I both know she doesn't really want to hang out with dad." She said fully awake.

"I don't blame her. He's an idiot that harms his children." I said under my breath.

"Plus Ichi-nii, I know how much you miss her. When she left you never where the same after that you stopped doing a lot of things. You even stopped going to your favorite place you both had." She gave me a sad smile and walked into her room. I started at the spot where she stood thinking of how me and Naomi had come to finding our favorite place.

**_*FLASHBACK 3 person pov*_**

**_A short 12 year old girl was franticly running in the woods trying to get away from a group of boys. Her beautiful orange hair was in disarray from trying to run away from the group of 14-year old boys_**

**_"Oh little Naomi, get back here all we want to do is teach you lesson." The oldest boy from the group yelled._**

**_"Leave me alone, Jiro! What have I ever done to you?" The girl named Naomi yelled._**

**_"You never done anything to him, but your brother and his friend Tatsuki have." Jiro's friend Izume said._**

**_"What does that have to do with me?" she said as the group of boys cornered her into a tree. She looked around searching for away to run but it was to late the group had surrounded her blocking her from escaping._**

**_"Well my little flower. As you know your brother loves you very much so I decide we could get to him by hurting you." Jiro said with an evil grin._**

**_"W-What are y-you going to d-do to me?" Naomi stuttered getting frightened._**

**_"Well we are going to give a couple broken things like a couple ribs your arm and leg. Oh I almost forgot we are going to give your beautiful hair a makeover." A boy named Kyo said as he took out a pair of scissors. All the boys slowly started to walk to enclose on her. Naomi closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to witness what they where going to do._**

**_"Not so fast Jiro. Leave her alone it's me you want not her." A boy with bright orange hair that reassembled Naomi yelled in a clam voice._**

**_"Ichigo." Naomi said in a small low whisper voice but it was just loud enough to reach Ichigo's ears._**

**_"Naomi?" Ichigo screamed when he noticed that the girl was his very own sister. He made a mad dash towards her._**

**_"Izume, Hiro, Rinta get him." yelled Jiro. The three boys all ran at Ichigo._**

**_Ichigo punched Rinta in the stomach which sent him flying into a tree. Izume jumps in front of Ichigo and starts throwing punches rapidly. Ichigo blocked every single on the keep doing so until he saw Izume start to slow down little then he kicked him in the chest making him fall down. Than Hiro comes out of nowhere sending his fist to Ichigo's face. He than processed to block the punch but failed to notice Hiro's foot._**

**_In a matter of seconds Ichigo is down but at the last minute Ichigo did a flip kicking Hiro's face in the process Ichigo lands on his feet. He slowly started walking towards his sister. But all three boys pop up out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground, and started to punch and kick Ichigo._**

**_"No!" Naomi yelled in a horrified voice as she watched Hiro kick her brother in the face causing a lot of blood to come out of his nose._**

**_Jiro laughed at her distress. It made him feel empowered to watch his enemy's sister watch her own brother get the shit beat out of him. And yet you would think he would fell like a jackass for making the girl he liked having to watch this but it didn't. He smirked at the thought of beating his opponent. Naomi watched Jiro smirk and not care what happened to her brother._**

**_'That jerk' Naomi thought as she looked at Jiro in disgust, 'And to think he said he liked me. If he rally liked me than he would be doing this to me.'_**

**_As soon as she thought the words the little wheels in her head turns formulating a brilliant plan to get her and her brother out of this mess._**

**_"Jiro." Naomi said sweetly. Jiro raised his eye brows and the orange hair girl._**

**_"What do you want?" He snapped in a harsh voice but Naomi didn't flinch._**

**_"If you get them to stop hurting my brother then I'll give you something." Naomi said walking up to Jiro slowly._**

**_"What would that something be?" Jiro said intrigued by her words._**

**_"I'll give you whatever you want." She said as she stooped in front of him._**

**_"A kiss and you'll be my girlfriend." Jiro said smirking knowing the girl will comply with this, but what he didn't know was that he was falling into her trap._**

**_*End flashback* _**

('_Zangetsu talking'_, **'Ichigo talking'**)

I was brought out of my memory by Zangetsu's voice.

_'Ichigo.'_

**'what?' **

_'You should proubley go get what Yuzu asked of you'_

**_'Whaver don't tell me what to do'_**

I let out a sigh and walk to naomi's room. I quitely opened the door and walked inside. As I walked closer I noticed how peaceful she looked. I let out another sigh drading to wake her up because I knew something bad would happen. I leaned over and put my face a foot away from hers and started to call her name.

"Naomi. Naomi. Naomi!" I yelled. After calling her name a couple of times she finaly stired. She opened her eyes a let out a startled scream. I covered his ears and jumped back.

"What the hell, Naomi." I yelled at her with ringing ears.

"What do you mean 'What the hell, Naomi' you're the one that was hovering overme." she yelled to me, I quickly put my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Shh…everyone is still sleeping. Yuzu asked me to wake you up to see if you would go to the grocery store." I told her quietly while I took my hand off her mouth.

"Fine, but I'm not going alone." She said in a grumpy voice.

"I know I'm going with you. So get dressed and meet me down stairs." I got up from her bed and left her room so she could get ready. I let out a small laugh and smile thinking she's still the same.

* * *

Me: I love you ALL! R&R!


	8. VERY IMPORTANT: AN

AN: Hello everyone this is Jocelyn aka Pinkfire101. So I just wanted all of you to know that I'm going to try and start writing again. The reason for me being away for so long is... well my computer crashed and I finally just got it fixed after what has been about a year. Secondly I finally have the inspiration to continue. So hope you all bare with me. So the stories I will **continue** are **Heels Over Head**, and **Private Academy. One Mixed Bunch **and **7 plus 6 and you get Trouble **have **been put on hold** for the time being!


End file.
